Streaming of media, such as a TV show or movie or radio content, generally refers to the transmission of the media from a server device which is received as a stream of segments of the content by a client device. Typically, the content is not stored at the client device and is presented soon after receiving segments in the stream from the server device. An example in the prior art of streaming media includes a streaming technique which uses the HTTP protocol to deliver the streaming content through the use of one or more playlists. U.S. Pat. No. 8,099,473 and published U.S. Application No. 2012/0311094 provide a description of the use of playlists to stream media, such as video, audio, or both video and audio through the use of an HTTP compliant protocol.